


Episode Tag and Missing Scenes: Bloodbath

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is what should have happened in Bloodbath. Obviously contains spoilers for Bloodbath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Tag and Missing Scenes: Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: I really need to stop watching re-runs and writing missing scenes and changing the ending to a McAbby ending because none of my other stories are getting done LOL. Um...Anyway here is Bloodbath, missing scenes and alternate ending. As usual the italics is scriptfrom the show and non-italics is me. So the italicized words are the stuff I don't own and I don't own the show. I started the fic after the accident in Abby's lab. Gibbs, DiNozzo and Ziva have already talked about Abby's crazy ex and they are leaving Autopsy. I jumped around a little bit because I wasn't re-writing the entire episode but I clarified what happened in parentheses if I jumped in time. Please read and review! Thanks!*

Autopsy

" _Can you pick up my red studded dog collar while you're there?"_ Abby asked Gibbs as he walked out of Autopsy followed by Ziva and DiNozzo. Abby hung her head, embarrassed about her bad taste in boyfriends.

"Abigail, why didn't you tell any one about this fellow?" Ducky asked concerned for his surrogate granddaughter.

"Because Ducky it wasn't very good judgment and it's embarrassing to tell you all about how bad my taste in men apparently is." She hopped off the autopsy table, "Can I go?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes." Ducky said, taken aback by her abrupt request, "If Timothy goes with you."

"Gibbs didn't say I was under protection detail!" She protested.

"Abigail."

"Fine. C'mon Timmy." She turned and walked out of Autopsy with McGee following behind her.

Squadroom

"Abs." McGee said, "Why didn't you tell me about Mikel?"

"Because." She said not turning to look McGee in the eyes. She knew if she was to turn and look in his eyes she would melt under his gaze. She felt McGee stand behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Abby, we tell each other everything. I've never kept a secret from you. Why would you keep something from me? Abby this psycho could be the one trying to kill you." McGee said, hurt that Abby didn't come to him when she needed help.

"Mikel isn't the violent type McGee. He's creepy but he'd never hurt me." Abby turned around to face McGee, "Tim, you remember when we broke up and I told you it was partly because there was someone else?" She watched as Tim nodded his head, "Well…Mikel was that someone." She confessed.

"You left me for a psychopath that is stalking you after you broke up with him?"

"I didn't know he was a psychopath when I met him Timmy!" Abby started pacing in the bullpen, desperate to get some of her anxiety out. McGee sat down in his desk chair and watched her walk back and forth. She made her way back over to the window. " _The lunar effect is a myth." She said trying to change the conversation to get her mind off her and McGee's relationship, "There is no statistical correlation between the faces of the moon and human behavior. That's why it would never work with us."_

" _Because the lunar effect is a myth?" Ziva said sitting down at her desk chair._

" _No, because I'm a scientist and he plays with voodoo dolls." Abby started pacing in them middle of the bullpen again._

" _But you play with voodoo dolls, Abby." McGee said from his desk._

" _I meant it metaphorically, McGee. I don't think they actually do anything. I just play with them, you know, to relax." She explained._

" _Well, it looks like you can put away your Mike Mawher doll, Abby." Tony said walking into the bullpen from the back elevator with Gibbs beside him._

" _Metro confirmed Mawher's alibi." Gibbs stated._

" _He cleaned eight crime scenes over the past four days. Been surrounded by homicide detectives the entire time." Tony sat at his desk and started typing._

" _Did any of the crime scenes match what we found at the Navy Lodge?" McGee inquired._

" _Nope. Not even close." Gibbs said._

" _Then I'm off the hook." Abby smiled._

" _Not necessarily. He could have had an accomplice." Ziva stood up from her desk and turned towards Gibbs' desk._

" _Oh, leave it to the assassin to rain on my parade." Abby sighed dejectedly._

" _Or maybe it was just a lab accident. I mean really, who would want to kill Abby?" Tony said trying to lighten the mood in the room._

" _You know, it's true. It's not like someone was after Tony." McGee chimed in._

_Ziva laughed, "No. That's a suspects list I wouldn't want to run down again."_

" _Ha ha! I think the joke's over. We get it." Tony cracked a small smile but kept typing._

" _And our suspect list, Ziva?" Gibbs barked, annoyed that his team was playing around._

" _Ah, we don't have one. But I can contact the local medical waste facilities and see if anyone reported a break-in." She sat back down and began working at her computer._

" _DiNozzo."_

" _I'll run a background check on the Lodge employees. Maybe someone's got a vendetta against the cleaning staff." He said._

" _McGee?" McGee walked over to Gibbs' desk._

" _Well, I can um… I can go check on… Boss, I'm not really sure what I should do." He confessed._

" _Go home. Take Abby with you." Gibbs said softly._

" _Gibbs, I am fine! I only have one stalker and he has an alibi." Abby declared._

" _I don't want you to be alone tonight, Abs. You're going with McGee." Gibbs gently ordered._

" _Great." Abby sighed, "Like I haven't been traumatized enough today."_

McGee's apartment (after Mikel's attack)

"McGee!" Abby jumped off the toilet and crushed McGee in a hug.

"Abby are you alright?" McGee held her close with one arm while lowered his weapon with the other. They pulled apart for a minute when they heard Mikel's car drive off. "I told you not to open the door." McGee said walking out of the bathroom to put his gun away.

"I thought it was you." Abby said defensively while she followed him.

"Gibbs is going to kill me." McGee sighed; shut the window Mikel crawled out of and fixed the blinds.

"I'm sorry." Abby hung her head, "I explain to him that it was my fault." Abby followed McGee into the other room where he was picking his beloved typewriter up off the floor.

"You know it's bad enough that you left me for a psycho who wants to kill you, and now you need to trash my stuff?! I can't believe this, you smashed my motherboard too! What the hell did I ever do to you?!" He yelled. He was angry at her for letting that creep into his apartment, he was angry that she broke his typewriter, he was angry that she smashed his motherboard, but he was even more angry with himself that he left her alone and defenseless. As he attempted to fix his motherboard he noticed Abby had been unusually quiet. He quietly walked into his bedroom to find Abby asleep on his bed. He could see the dried tear paths on her face, and he noticed her eyes were red. She must have cried herself to sleep. He stood there watching her for a few minutes before deciding to go back to his computer. He set it up to run while he slept, checked the lock on his front door, checked the bedroom window lock and got into bed beside Abby. He went to wrap an arm around her to let her know that he was there only to get his arm shrugged off. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Abby's lab (the following night)

_Ducky made his way into Abby's lab just in time to see her setting up a sleeping bag on the floor. She had placed some candles at the head of the bed and was now getting Bert and her other stuffed animals placed alongside it._

" _I see you vacated the elevator for the evening." Ducky said._

" _It wasn't quite so cozy in there after an hour with Queen Boudica. Did you know that the five people who die in elevators every year, they only spend an average of sixty seconds in there a day?" She placed a black teddy bear on the floor beside Bert._

" _And you've already been in one for six hours." Ducky smiled as he watched her._

_Exactly. Increasing my risk by a thousand fold. I'm lucky to be alive, Ducky." She declared._

" _Well, it's not luck when you have Leroy Jethro Gibbs looking after you. However, one cannot be too careful so I brought you a present." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a whistle, "It's a safety whistle. It emits a hundred and twenty decibel blast. One good blow of this and your attacker's eardrums are shattered." He placed it in Abby's hands._

" _Thank you, Ducky." Abby hugged him. She added the whistle to her stash of weapons. She already had a tazer gun from Ziva, brass knuckles from the Director and pepper spray from Cynthia._

"I shall let you rest. After all you will need it for court in the morning." Ducky said.

"Night Ducky." Abby hugged him once again.

"Goodnight my dear." He walked out of the lab flipping the light switch off on his way out.

Abby lay down on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, "What do you want McGee?" She smiled.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked from the door way. He was got off the elevator as Ducky was getting in. He had been standing at the doorway watching Abby for a few minutes before she apparently caught him.

"You've been down here every hour on the hour to check on me." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Yup."

"And I know it's not Gibbs that is making you come down here Timmy." She placed Bert next to her head, "Come lay." She said, patting the space beside her.

"Can't. I told Boss I'd be back in a minute and I've already been gone for over five. I just wanted to know if you needed anything before you went to sleep." He whispered.

"I think my arsenal of weapons is good for now." She smiled, "You better get back downstairs before Gibbs realizes you've been gone for so long."

"Yea." He sighed, "Abs I…"

"Well talk later." She interrupted, "Not tonight. I can't think tonight." She said. She heard McGee walk out of her lab and into the elevator. She breathed a sigh of relief that he let the subject drop. Why did she leave him for this loser? She knew he was hurting because of what happened last night. Why did it upset her so much that he lashed out at her over his motherboard and his typewriter? Why did it hurt her so much that he got angry with her that she cried herself to sleep? She regretted that she shrugged him off when he came to bed. She knew it was his silent way of apologizing for his behavior. She was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. Not checking the caller ID she flipped her phone open and pushed 'talk', " _Jimmy you don't have to keep calling me. I'm fine."_

Abby's lab (The following day after court)

McGee walked into her lab noting that the lights and her music was turned off. "Abby?" He called out wondering where she was.

"Shhh." She whispered from the floor. She was lying down with her eyes closed. Her head resting on a pillow, Bert and her other stuffed animals were beside her. McGee walked over to her.

"You OK?" He asked concerned as to why she was trying to sleep in her lab, in the middle of the day.

Abby took Bert and laid him next to her head. McGee took this as a sign and lay down next to Abby, the weight of his head causing Bert's flatulence to break the silence in the room. McGee looked over at Abby to see her smiling and then back to the ceiling.

"Well, first I get almost poisoned by cyanide Gas, then my stalker gets into your apartment and tries to kill me, third I break a piece of Gibbs' boat while drunk, fourth someone posing as a federal marshal tries to kill me, then a lawyer takes my bad taste in men and uses that against my credibility in court. Yup, I'm doing great McGee." She said sarcastically.

McGee turned his head towards hers, "You broke Gibbs' boat?" He laughed. Abby lightly smacked him in the chest, "Hey!" He gently hit her back. McGee rolled to his side to face Abby, his smile fading from his face as it took on a more serious look, "Abs."

She turned towards him and propped herself up on one arm, "What's up Timmy?"

"I'm sorry….for snapping at you the other night. I'm sorry I left you alone so Mikel could get so close. I'm sorry I didn't do a better job of keeping you safe." He said. He traced a finger down the side of her face.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I should be the one apologizing." She said, taking his hand in hers, "I'm sorry about your typewriter and you motherboard."

"It's ok Abs." He said, "All that is either fixable or replaceable. You are neither. I should have never left you alone."

Abby chewed her lip in thought, "Well we can play the 'I-should've-could've-would've-game' or we can both apologize and accept the other's apology." She smiled at McGee.

"I accept if you accept." McGee smiled back. Abby nodded her head and rolled over to lay down on her back while keeping his hand in hers.

"Hey McGee?" Abby asked without opening her eyes.

"Yea Abs?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked timidly.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I miss you." She simply stated.

"I miss you too Abby." He confessed, "But this can't switch off and on all the time Abs. I can't do that."

"I know. What if we just take it slow? That way I don't get scared again and we still get to be together?" She said her eyes still closed.

"I can do slow." He declared.

"Good." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. McGee gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek before lying back down beside her. Bert's sound filling the room once again. He smiled an ear-to-ear grin; he was finally getting what he always wanted since he started working with Gibbs' team. He was finally getting Abby. Little did he know, she was getting what she had always wanted since McGee started working with Gibbs' team. She was getting Tim.

 


End file.
